Thalassa Shell
by MrPudding
Summary: Sat in the middle was the exact, same thalassa shell she has given him 4 years ago.


Here was Roxas, sitting on one of the provided benches in Twilight Town's Tram Station. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket as he took it out and checked the screen to see one new message arrive in his inbox. It said:

_Hey Roxas, looks like I caught a late train. I'll be there somewhere 12 in the afternoon, okay? See you later!_

He glanced over at his watch, ten thirty. Waiting another hour and a half wouldn't be so bad. Oh, come to think of it, he was starving. He woke up on 9 and had a lot of stuff to prepare before leaving. Might as well get something to eat while he waits. He recalls passing by cafe while on the way here.

A low rumble was heard from his stomach as he stood up and straightened his jacket. It was autumn season in Twilight Town, the weather tends to be chilly so it's important to carry a jacket when leaving, you'll regret it if you don't!

Just as was about to walk away, quiet sobbing could be heard coming from behind the bench he was sitting on. He peeks over behind and sees a little girl curled up in a ball, sulking. He kneels down beside the little girl with raven hair and gently taps on her shoulder. The little girl looks up, revealing ocean-blue eyes, before returning to her sulking session.

"Hey, are you lost?" Roxas asked calmly, to prevent from sounding frightening to her.

The little girl looked up and wiped the tears off her eyes. She responded by just meekly nodding and putting her head back down to cry some more. Roxas pats her back and offers her some food. "Are you hungry? I'm actually on my way to a cafe. We can look for your mama after that."

The little girl shot up and hugged the blonde, taking this a sign to carry her. Roxas placed her on his shoulders while she carefully grips on one of his spikes. "So, what's your name?" Roxas asks.

"Xi-Xion. My momma is Yu-achoo!" She answered, then rubbing her nose.

"Xion, huh? That's a pretty name. I'm Roxas," he stated as he walked towards a cafe. A big sign saying 'The Oathkeeper' sat on the roof of the building. He opened the door, being greeted by a waiter with flaming red hair and emerald eyes, introducing himself as Lea. Lea lead them to a table near the window, and Roxas sat Xion down on the couch.

Lea handed the blonde a menu as he states them the best-sellers and such. "I recommend the Chocolate Oblivion. It's our signature cake, smothered with chocolate syrup, frosting, and grated Hersheys' chocolate bar on the top. Children love it," he stated while eyeing Xion, whose face was showing a huge grin over the repitition of the word chocolate. "And it's only 30 munny a slice!"

Roxas noticed Xion's reaction to the Chocolate so he decides to order 2 slices. "So I guess we'll take 2 slices of that," he said, handing the menu back to Lea along with 60 munny. Lea nods and smiles towards them as he takes the menu and walks back to the kitchen.

"So, Xion, what's your mother's name? I never got to know," Roxas curiously asks the girl.

"Yuffeh!" Xion exclaims, "She tall like this!" She raised her arms to emphasize her mom's insane height. Roxas let out a small chuckle at her little-kid accent, causing her to eye him curiously.

"I didn't quite get that. What's your surname, Xion?" He asks the girl once again. "Mine is Roxas Strife."

"Oh, oh, meh Xion Kisarageh!" She was hyper, that chocolate cake he ordered wouldn't really help. Roxas raised his brows in surprise. Where has he heard that surname before?

"Kisaragi, you mean? Is your mom named Yuffie Kisaragi?" He asks to reassure. The girl vigorously nods as she chows down on the chocolate cake that just arrived on their table. "No wonder!" Xion was too busy eating her cake, to hear him exclaim that.

Just as soon as they finished their cake, they set off back to the Tram Station, with Roxas carrying little Xion. "Oi, Rauksauce, I have place to show you!" Roxas looked at the girl curiously as he places him down and let her pull him to wherever she's leading him. Xion leads him to a door, leading to a familiar set of stairs.

Both of them begin to climb the flight of stairs. As they reach the end, Roxas opens the door in the end, revealing them both atop the Clocktower. He was in awe. "Oh God," he stated, "I remember now. That's it! Oh my god that's it! Thank you so much Xion!" He began to hug the little girl and playfully swings her around as she giggles.

"Xion? Is that you?" A familiar voice called out. Roxas stops swinging the little girl around as another girl arrives at the Clocktower. "Oh my god there you are! You had me worried! Don't run off like that next time, okay? Thank you so much—oh. My. God." She stares at the blonde who found Xion. "Roxas?"

"The Great Ninja Yuffie!" Roxas exclaims jokingly, as he walks over to her to hug his old friend. "So glad to see you again! You see, I heard little Xion here crying behind the bench so I decided to bring her to The Oathkeeper for some cake." He further explains the happenings of today and his plans.

"Oh my God!" Yuffie squealed. Little Xion looked at her curiously; she didn't understand what the two were talking about. "Well, we gotta go now! Tell me how it comes out! Come on Xion." With that, both of them left, leaving Roxas alone atop the Clocktower.

He checked on his watch again, eleven forty. He climbs down the flight of stairs, leaving the Clocktower and back to the Tram Station. Seeing that the train he was expecting wasn't there yet, he decides to have a seat on one of the waiting benches in the station.

After 10 minutes, a loud screech of train halting erupted in the station. Roxas looks over and sees a purple train parked on one of the tracks. A crowd of people steps out of the train as the door opens, leaving Roxas unable to look for who he was searching for. "Looks like this isn't the one," he mutters to himself before settling back down on his bench.

"Roxas!" The voice that was calling him sounded like angels laughing for the blonde.

He turns around, seeing a girl with sapphire eyes and a big grin plastered on her face, running towards him. She was wearing a light-colored trench coat, those hats with pom-poms on top, dark-colored pants, and boots. He runs towards the girl and shares a reuniting hug together. "I missed you," she whispered in his ear, before letting go of each other.

"I have something to show you, but you have to close your eyes," Roxas stated with a smile. She obeyingly closes her eyes and lets the blonde lead her to wherever he was taking her. "Don't peak, okay?" He asks to reassure. Roxas peeks on her and sees that her eyes are tightly shut with her hand. "Let's hope this works," he mutters with a low voice.

"Hope what works?" She curiously asks, apparently she heard him.

"N-Nothing. Oh, you can open your eyes now!" Roxas excitedly exclaims.

The girl opens her eyes, being greeted by a beautiful view of the autumn sky. She gasps in surprise, while Roxas stares at her with a smile. "This is where we met, remember? You dropped ice cream on my head; it actually took a while to take it off my hair. It was in bad shape for weeks!" A light chuckle could be heard from him.

"Yep, I still remember! It was one of the best moments in my life," the girl stated, then proceeds to blush. "I-I mean I'm sorry for dropping ice cream on your hair. Didn't know someone was down there." She smiles on the memory and faces Roxas, who was now sitting on the ledge and sits beside him. "I'm sorry."

Roxas eyes her curiously. "For dropping ice cream on my hair? You don't even have to apologize for that!" He lightly chuckles before looking at her again. She looked rather sad. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just sorry, sorry for leaving you. I left you crying, I feel bad that I hurt you. Now you act as if I never did," she apologized, looking down. Roxas lifted her chin up and looks right at her.

"You're here right now, aren't you?" Roxas asked her, not waiting for a verbal answer. She just nodded. "Then it doesn't matter."

Finally, the girl smiled once again. Seeing this also makes Roxas smile. "There's the smile I love seeing so much!" he exclaimed, wrapping his arms across his waist. Unconsciously, and out of nowhere, the blonde's face flushes into a light pink. "I... I have something for you, hold on." He stood up and rummaged through his pockets, and slyly smiled as he tapped on something inside his pocket. He looks towards the girl, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "C-Could you stand up?"

He doesn't understand why he's stuttering. Why was he stuttering? He was frustrated with himself. The girl eyed him curiously at his sudden and constant stuttery voice and facial expression changes. She stood up, anyway. As if on cue, Roxas kneels down on one knee just as she stood up. Her curious expression hardens. "Roxas, what are you—?"

She was cut off. By the sound of her name.

"Xion," Roxas started a bit shy to look into her eyes. Damn it, Roxas, be a man that you are and look at her! He finally looks at her, mentally worried because she was looking at him as if he was crazy. "Xion." That was the second time he repeated her name. He may be crazy after all.

"What are you doing?" Xion asked, still looking at him curiously. Her eyes gaped wide as the blonde kneeling in front of her held out a small, red, velvet box from his pocket. She was speechless. She was shocked. She was... no words could describe her current emotions! Her heart was exploding like dynamite!

"Will you," Roxas shifted his hands and placed it on the box's cover, preparing to open it. "Marry me?"

He opened the box. Xion's eyes gaped wide once more; it was the most beautiful thing she was ever seen, even though her eyes were getting blurry from the tears of happiness almost falling. She cupped her hands on her mouth, covering it as the happy tears fell from her eyes.

It was the exact same thalassa shell she gave him 4 years ago before she left.

* * *

**Just a little, and not to mention cliché, story in honor of RokuShi day—June 20!**


End file.
